el dragón dorado
by 100kataang
Summary: el dragón dorado: la historia se desarrollar en la actualidad con los típicos problemas de los adolescentes y otros probemillas mas pasen y lean profa
1. introducción

**Antes que nada perdón si no he actualizado el otro fanfic pero es que se me han acabad las ideas mientras que esta idea ya la tenía desde hace mucho de echo originalmente tenía pensado subir esta y no la otra historia solo que no la encontraba por ningún lado, y ya que al fin l pude encontrar les dejo este fanfic espero que les guste y dejen comentarios porfa.**

**Introducción:**

Antes que nada dejare en claro algunos puntos para que no allá confusión al leer:

1°- La guerra nunca existió, las cuatro naciones viven en completa armonía, paz y felicidad

2°- todos se conocen ya que son muy buenos amigos de los otros pero en esta historia no se llamaran equipo avatar si no que tendrán otro nombre que ya verán

3°- en este fanfic si habrá dominio de los elementos solo que los aprenderán yendo a la escuela

Último punto mero no menos importante que los demás

4°- todos asisten a la escuela llamada ``**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**´´ que es donde se desarrollara la historia, y todos viven en la actualidad

Y bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el primer cap. A solo una distancia del botón


	2. capitulo 1: antes del primer dia

**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer cap. espero que les guste tanto como a mi dejen comentarios por fas aunque sea una carita o algo así.**

********* Antes del primer día *********

El dragón dorado es un colegio ubicada en el sector alto de Ba Sing Se, hay acuden alumnos de todas las naciones y de todas las edades a poder dominar su elemento, aprender el arte de la espada o simplemente a estudiar.

Aang se encontraba terminando la terea de vacaciones ya que su verano lo tuvo que pasar en regularización de matemáticas y como castigo le dejaron tarea él pensaba en cómo hacer unos problemas cuando Zuko (su compañero y mejor amigo de toda la vida) le hablo distrayéndolo

-Aang por dios apúrate el partido ya casi empieza y tu hay haciendo quien sabe que cosas

*me permitirías unos minutos Zuko, no he terminado con esto y mañana entramos a clases

-si pero lo puedes terminar después de ver el partido

*pero y si no me da tiempo que le voy a decir a la maestra

-hay te preocupas demasiado y si no lo vas a venir a ver allá tú, y mejor guarda silencio por que ya va empezar

*está bien solo juega el real Madrid contra el Barcelona no es gran cosa

-shhhhh te dije que te callaras

Aang solo rodo los ojos y se volvió a concentrar.

Katara y Sokka se encontraban en su casa sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo la tele, estaban muy aburridos hasta que alguien toco a su puerta.

`Abre tu hermanita

¬yo por qué mejor tú aparte tu estas más cerca de la puerta

`Mjj está bien

Sokka se paró del sillón camino a paso lento a la puerta y la abrió, para su sorpresa Toph estaba parada hay.

` ¡Toph! pero que sorpresa que haces aquí

pues ya ves decidí venir a visitarlos, pero me vas a dejar entrar o que

`Así claro pasa

¬quien es sokka

`Es Toph vino a visitarnos

¬en serio que bueno a ver si hacemos algo divertido para des aburrirnos

pues justo a eso venia les venía a decir que si quieren ir a la casa de pies ligeros claro si no tienen planes ni nada

`¬ pues no, no tenemos planes vamos a su casa

pues vámonos

¬ok solo deja avisarle a mama que vamos a salir

Si pero apúrate

Katara subió corriendo la escalera para ir a la cocina y decirle a su mama.

¬ma vamos a salir sokka y yo

° Si hija vayan con cuidado no lleguen tarde y se cuidan

¬si ya regresamos

Dicho esto Katara salió corriendo de la cocina para bajar la escalera e irse con su amiga y su hermano, estando abajo salieron todos y subieron al carro con chofer de Toph al cual le dieron las instrucciones de cómo llegar y el arranco y empezó a conducir hasta llegar , bajaron todos del carro para después tocar el timbre de la casa de Aang.

-Aang quieres abrir la puerta están tocando

*pero por que no la abres tú, yo estoy en el comedor y tú en la sala estas más cerca

-pero yo veo el partido y tú solo haces tarea

* Pero… Aaah bueno olvídalo yo abro

-gracias te lo agradezco

* Si, si de nada

Aang se paró de la silla y camino hasta la puerta cuando la abrió se sorprendió mucho de ver a sus amigos hay parados.

¡Pies ligeros! hacia mucho que no te veía

*digo lo mismo

¬hola Aang que hacías

*pues tarea pero pasen

`Si y por qué hacías atarea en vacaciones

*es una larga historia pero bueno esperen un segundo

¬si claro

-quien es

*adivina quién es

-no se y no estoy para pensar que no ves que se fueron a penales

*hay deberás tú y tu partido pero bueno te digo quien es

-si porfa

* Pues son nuestros amigos Katara, sokka, y Toph nos vinieron a visitar

-así que bueno diles que regresen en diez minutos cuando allá acabado el partido

*no les voy a decir eso mejor deja de ver y ven a saludar

-pero es que no quiero

seguro que no quieres, dijo Toph parándose enfrente del televisor

-Aaaaa Toph quítate de ahí no voy a ver el penal de cristiano

pues que lastima y mejor ven a saludar antes de que te patee el tarsero entendiste

-pues ya que

A regañadientes Zuko se paró del sillón a saludar , después de saludar se volvió a sentar y pregunto

-¿una pregunta cuál es el motivo es su visita?

¬pues les veníamos a preguntar si quieren ir al cine, a patinar en hielo, o al parque es que estamos aburridos

*pues es que yo tengo que terminar mi tarea y…

-nada de terminar la tarea vamos a ir al cine con todos

*está bien pero que vamos a ver

`Pues quien sabe llegando allá veremos

*ok solo voy por mi cel. Y nos vamos

apúrate

*si ya voy

Aang fue al comedor y tomo su cel., cerro las libretas con las que trabajaba y salió por la puerta con sus amigos para ir al cine.

**Y que les ha parecido , si se dan cuenta cada personaje tiene un indicador para saber que es su dialogo , para indicar que Zuko habla es este indicador (-) para Aang es este (*)** **para Katara este (¬) para sokka este (`) para Toph este () para los padres de Katara este (°) para zuki que aparecerá más adelante es este (_) para Gyatzo también aparecerá más adelante es este (=) para Haru también aparecerá más adelante es este (¨) y para jet será este (~) claro aparecerán más personajes pero más adelante les diré como distinguir quien es quien . xfa dejen comentarios y actualizo en tres días. **


	3. Chapter 2 : un cafe

**Hola he regresado con este nuevo cap. espero que les guste y quiero agradecer a kataang100fan por leer este fic y porfa dejen más comentarios por que animan y sin más que decir he aquí el segundo cap. de este fanfic **

*********un café *********

Al llegar al cine todos empezaron a ver la cartelera todos estaban indecisos por que ver ya que avía muchas cosas buenas.

*pues yo digo que veamos Ralph

-no hay que ver terror, no se hay que ver una llamada siniestra

¬no mejor veamos acción que les parece The Avengers

`Si eso sí me parece bien, y tú qué opinas Toph

mmm… pues creo que The Avengers está bien

*pues bien veamos esa

-está bien no suena tan mal

*okay yo voy por las entradas mientras vayan a dulcería

¬ok que quieres que te compremos

*mmm… no se unas palomitas chicas y un refresco

ok pero ya date prisa y ve por las entradas

*si está bien

Aang camino hasta la taquilla y se formó para comprar , estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando era su turno.

#el siguiente

*a si soy yo, deme cinco entradas para The Avengers

#claro aquí tiene son doscientos setenta pesos

*si aquí tiene

#su cambio veinte pesos y disfrute su función sala cinco que se divierta

Aang tomo el cambio y los boletos y se dirigió con sus amigos.

*listo aquí tiene los boletos y es la sala cinco, falta poco para que empiece

si ya sabemos pero es q Zuko no se apura a decidir qué es lo que quiere y Katara menos

¬deja de molestar lo que pasa es que se me antojan unas palomitas pero y si no me las acabo

-y a mí se me antoja todo

si, si claro pero se podrían apresurar que faltan cinco minutos para que empiece la peli

`Bueno saben que mejor Toph y yo nos adelantamos, en lo que deciden

*eso quiere decir que no han comprado lo que les pedí

¬a si es cierto se me olvido

bueno entonces nos adelantamos y apartamos lugares va

-si está bien

`Ok

*bueno ya que no has comprado lo que te pedí lo comprare ahora

¬no, espera y si compramos algo entre los dos porque yo solita no me lo acabo

*está bien y que compramos

¬pues… un combo cuates que te parece

*bien entonces espera y pido

¬ok

#buenas tardes en que es lo que gusta

*me da un combo cuates

#claro son ciento cincuenta pesos

*oye Katara tienes setenta y cinco pesos

¬si aquí tienes

*ok, aquí tiene gracias

Katara tomo las palomitas y Aang los refrescos para poder caminar y entrar a la sala.

¬Zuko ya o todavía no

-es que sigo sin decidirme

*bueno apúrate, nosotros ya vamos a entrar te esperamos en la sala

-ok

Aang y Katara caminaron hasta la sala y dieron los boletos, al entrar la pantalla ya estaba prendida y las luces apagadas, y casi terminaban los cortos los cortos. Buscaban por todos lados a Zoka y Toph pero no podían ver bien.

*donde crees que estén

¬no lo se no puedo ver bien

*mira ya los vi esta allá en la tercera fila tercer butaca

¬si ya los vi vamos

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y se sentaron, la película ya había comenzado y Zuko no aparecía por ningún lado.

y Zuko donde se metió

*quien sabe se quedó comprando pero ya se tardo

`Pues voy a buscarlo

¬no creo que sea necesario vean hay viene

si ya lo vi pero vean trae un montón de cosas

*creen que se comerá todo eso

`Quien sabe abra que preguntar

¬oye Zuko te vas a comer todo eso

-si es que no me podía decidir

*luego no te quejes si te enfermas

-no me voy a quejar porque no me voy a enfermar

*está bien si tú dices, pero bueno no importa solo veamos la peli y ya

`Está bien

La película transcurrió y llegó a su fin eso quería decir que era hora de salir de la sala del cine para poder ir a curiosear en la plaza. Todos salieron de la sala y comenzaron a caminar cuando de pronto a Toph se le ocurrió pasar por un café.

vengan vamos por un café

*bien no veo por qué no

En eso Zuko se empezó a atacar de la risa

¬y a ti que te pasa que mosco te pico o porque te ríes

-es te no, no me pasa nada sol que me acorde de algo muy graciosos

`Está bien solo toma asiento y pide lo que sea que vayas a pedir

-si claro a, a mí me trae un capuchino moka porfa

#claro y a usted

¬a mí un moka canela

`A mí un expreso

a mi tráigame un capuchino frape

¬y tu Aang que vas a pedir

*mmm… no sé, se me antoja un frapuchino cajeta

#entonces le traigo un frapuchino cajeta verdad

*si por favor

-hahahahaha

¬Zuko en serio que te pasa

-nada ya les dije que me acorde de algo gracioso

y que es eso tan gracioso

-tú ya sabes piensa un poco y te darás cuenta

mm… que puede ser tan gracioso que… ha ya me acorde hahaha tienes razón es muy gracioso

-verdad solo imagínalo

hahahahaha ya quiero verlo

-y lo mejor es que él no sabe nada

Que nunca le dijo

-no siempre lo engaño para que no se diera cuenta

Los demás solo veían a Toph y Zuko conversar de quien sabe qué pero al parecer era muy gracioso, lástima que su plática no pudo seguir por que la señorita trajo todo lo que le habían pedido.

#aquí tiene

¬gracias a ver todos tomen lo que pidieron

`Y por qué no mejor tú los pasas

¬está bien a ver, Aang aquí está tu frapuchino cajeta, Zuko tu capuchino moka, Toph tu capuchino frape y por ultimo Zoka tu expreso

Todos le dieron las gracias a Katara y empezaron a tomar su café, cuando Aang dio su primer sorbo Zuko y Toph comenzaron a reír como locos, pues lo que nadie sabía más que ellos era que Aang era hiperactivo pero él no lo sabía. Y lo que más risa les causaba era imaginarlo corriendo por doquier como loco y para ellos nada era más gracioso que eso. Nadie les prestó atención ya que no sabían de que estaban hablando, en el momento que Aang termino su café fuero a pagar ya que él era el último que no había terminado , salieron del lugar y no podían esperar a que Aang empezará a correr por doquier .

¬Aang está bien te noto muy extraño

*mmm si estoy bien, bueno ahora que lo pienso si me siento un poco extraño

`si te ves un poco extraño seguro que te sientes bien

*si simesientobien

¬mmm Aang ya te diste cuenta de algo

*nodeque

`Estas ablando demasiado rápido no te entiendo bien

- hahahahhahahaha hahahahahaha

¬que es tan gracioso

es que hahaha se me olvido decirles

¬que, tiene que ver con algo sobre Aang

-si es que se nos olvidó decirles que Aang es hiperactivo desde los seis años solo que su tío Gyatzo nunca se lo dijo, porque cuando él le pedía café se lo daba descafeinado y sin azúcar y cuando llegaba a pedir dulces le daban vitaminas en forma de gomitas para que pensara que eran dulces

¬ Y si lo sabían los dos por que dejaron que se tomara ese café

pues es que cuando se pone así es muy gracioso verlo

¬ ¡si pero como pudieron hacer eso está como loco nada más véanlo!

-si ya lo vimos esta todo… esperen un segundo donde esta

pies locos acaba de salir corriendo hay va

¬Aaaaa sokka alcánzalo que no ves que en ese estado puede chocar con alguien o se puede lastimar

`Si ya voy pero tú también ayúdame

¬obvio que si pero tu corres más rápido

-podrían dejar de discutir y solo alcanzarlo porque ya no lo veo

¬Aaaaa, Aang donde estas

solo corran ya

¬si, si tienes razón

Y así todos salieron corriendo despavoridos a buscar a su amigo perdido, después de una hora corriendo y buscándolo por doquier lo encontraron sentado en una banca del súper.

pies ligeros que haces hay

`Amigo donde estabas

-te estuvimos buscando por doquier

¬estábamos preocupados

*ha pues estoy aquí, descansando por que por alguna razón estoy muy cansado

-ya se le debió a ver pasado el efecto

*el efecto de que

`No de nada, solo vallamos a casa ya, porque ya es tarde y mañana entramos a la escuela

-es cierto vayámonos ya

¬si de acuerdo

ok dejen llamo a mi chofer para que venga por nosotros y nos vaya a dejar

*ok

Después de la llamada que hiso Toph esperaron cinco minutos y su chofer llego, los fuero a dejar a cada quien a su respectiva casa y después e fueron a dormir ya que ese día si avía sido extraño y agitado pero mañana sería diferente ya que era el primer día de clases.

**Bueno creo que este cap. me quedo más largo que otros espero que les guste mucho ya que me esforcé mucho y a mi si me gusto y me divertí asiéndolo y xfa dejen comentarios animan mucho y recuerde actualizo en tres días.**


	4. capitulo 3:el primer dia

**Hola ya he regresado con este nuevo cap. espero que les guste y sigan dejando comentarios animan, este cap. será un poco extraño pero necesario para la historia que lo disfruten y he aquí el tercer cap. **

*********el primer día *********

A la mañana siguiente Aang despertó muy espantado ya que se había acordado de la tarea que ayer no pudo terminar por ir al cine.

*Zuko que es lo que voy a hace, si mi tío Gyatzo se entera de que falte con la tarea me mata y seguro que querrá que regrese a vivir con él.

-haber tranquilo no hay manera de que se entere, recuerda que se fue de vacaciones y no regresa hasta dentro de una semana y no creo que te pida que regrese a vivir con él.

*bueno si en eso tienes razón pero que hago yo nunca falto con tareas y no voy a empezar hoy

-mjj pues ya que con tal de que te calles dime que es lo que te falta y te ayudo.

*está bien es todo esto de mate, de la hipotenusa y no sé qué tanto mas

-si me doy cuenta tu solo escribe o que también quieres que lo haga yo

*ok yo escribo

-la respuesta de la uno es siete de la dos cien de la tres ocho…

Y así después de treinta minutos acabaron con la tarea de Aang, después de eso se metieron a bañar.

-por dios Aang apresúrate no tengo todo el día para esperarte la escuela comienza en diez minutos y tú no acabas de cambiarte, que tan difícil es tomar el uniforme y ponértelo.

*ya voy es que no decido como peinarme.

-solo ponte gel y ya vámonos aparte quedamos de pasar por sokka y Katara para irnos juntos

*vamos a pasar por Katara para irnos

-sí y por sokka también por que

*entonces vámonos ya

Dicho esto Aang salió disparado a la puerta de la casa y se subió en el auto, ni cuenta se dio que había empujado a Zuko.

*Zuko apúrate (pitaba Aang con el clac son del carro) o te voy a dejar

-ya voy mira quien lo dice, tu que hace como cinco minutos no te apurabas y solo dije Katara y saliste corriendo hay algo que debería saber

*este… es que me di cuenta que ya era tarde y es el primer día… y tú sabes la puntualidad

-si está bien te creo solo conduce y ya

*está bien

`Katara no es por presionar pero creo que Aang ya se tardó mucho

¬déjalo de seguro se quedó dormido que no recuerdas como estuvo ayer es obvio que tendría sueño hoy pero ya no ha de tardar

`Está bien pero ojala y ya se apresure no quiero llegar tarde, es el primer día y me gustaría y explorar la escuela antes de que empiecen las clases

¬seguro que ya bien por qué no mejor desayunas un poco

`si eso are me avisas si llega ok

¬claro yo te aviso (en eso sonó un clac son fuera de la casa) sokka ya no vas a poder desayunar

`Pero por que no

¬porque ya llegó acaba de tocar el clac son vente ya

`Pues ya que déjame le digo a mama que ya nos vamos

¬ok te espero

`No hace falta solo ve ¡maaaaaa ya nos vamos a la escuela ya llegó Aang por nosotros te cuidas buen día!

¬sokka baja la voz despertaras a papa

`Bueno el caso es que ya le avisé ahora si vámonos

Al llegar al carro de Aang subieron y tomaron asiento, después de cinco minutos llegaron a la escuela y el primero en bajar fue sokka que más tardo en bajar que en desaparecer, después de sokka lo siguió Zuko con la excusa de que iba a buscar a Toph, y por ultimo quedaron Katara y Aang.

*_te voy a matar Zuko _

¬bueno hay que ver nuestros horarios, para así saber que clases tenemos

*si muy buena idea

Los dos sacaron sus horarios y después de compararlos se dieron cuenta que tenían las mismas materias a la misma hora

¬pero que coincidencia no crees

*si pero la única clase que no tenemos juntos es la de control de elementos , tu sabes pues yo tendré que tomar aire control y tu… pues

¬ha si a ti no te dije verdad

*decirme que

¬que en el verano me di cuenta que si puedo controlar un elemento

*¡En serio qué bueno! y cual es

¬es el agua

*oooo que bien y como lo descubriste

¬ha pues un día que me enoje con sokka non recuerdo por qué pero me desespere tanto que Salí del comedor pero al salir tire el florero , entonces a la hora de que se calló como no encontraba el trapeador y como estaba enojada subí mi mano que acababa de tocar el agua y cuando la baje con fuerza fue mucha mi sorpresa al ver que había levantado el agua del piso , entons hay me di cuenta de que puedo controlar el agua y desde ahí he estado practicando un poco y por lo menos ya la puedo levantar sin dificultad

*qué bueno pero de todas formas no estaremos juntos en esa clase

¬bueno no importa mejor vallamos a buscar a los demás para comparar horario

*si está bien

Pasaron como diez minutos antes de que encontrar a los demás y cuando lo hicieron empezaron a comparar horarios, y se dieron cuenta que los únicos que coincidían eran los de Aang y Katara ya que los demás solo tenían una clase con ellos claro a excepción de sokka y Zuko ya que ellos eran un grado más grande.

bueno pues al parecer solo tenemos literatura juntos

-si ustedes porque sokka y yo tenemos la clase de física juntos

`Creo que este año estaremos un poco separados en la escuela claro hasta el receso

*pues si ya ni la clase de elementos

no ni esa porque tú eres maestro aire sokka no domina ninguno Zuko es maestro fuego Katara maestra agua y yo maestra tierra.

¬ha claro no es como si fuéramos el avatar

-oigan hablando de el quien es porque yo no lo recuerdo

*pues como lo vas a recordar si no lo han dado a conocer

-ha si es cierto se me había olvidado

`Ha está bien pero por el momento veamos quienes son los profesores

¬si estoy de acuerdo vallamos a ver y luego entremos a clases

bien vallamos

Llegando a la lista de profesores y comenzaron a ver y la lista decía así:

Matemáticas -piandao

Literatura –airoh

Física – paku

Español- tia wu

Geografía – bumi

Aire control – teng-shuu

Tierra control – yu

Agua control – paku

Fuego control –yong yong (si algún sabe cómo se escribe me podrían decir)

Arte de la espada – piandao

*bueno con que esos son nuestros profesores que bien ya quiero conocerlos

¬yo igual y ya quiero que sea la hora de dominio de elementos

*si igual yo, pero por lo mientras vallamos a clases que la campana ya ha sonado

¬ok estoy de acuerdo

*los veremos al rato en el receso

si nos vemos aquí mismo

-me parece bien

`Igual a mí.

**Bueno creo que este cap. es mas de relleno que otra cosa pero a partir de aquí todo se empieza a poner más interesante no se desesperen y porfa dejen comentarios, y si alguien sabe cómo se escribe el nombre del maestro tierra y del maestro fuego porfa díganme es que creo que yo tengo faltas ortográficas. Recuerden actualizo en tres días **


End file.
